User blog:Omega Shenron Vs Bills/Godzilla Vs Cthulhu
Plot This is fight between two of the most deadlist monsters the fight idea was given to me by my friend User:Debora.fuentes3. Polls Who would win Godzilla Cthulhu Who would lose Godzilla Cthulhu Cthulhu Cthulhu is a gigantic, inter-dimensional demon. He is shown towering over a DP (formerly BP) drilling platform. He has two long, massive arms with sharp talons. He has two large bat-like wings on his back. He also has two clawed back legs. He has a long tail, which seems to be used to direct himself through the air. His head has two massive, yellow eyes, similar to that of a dinosaur's. Instead of a mouth, he has a large set of tentacles, that move whenever he "talks", or makes vocal sounds. •He has power beyond mortal comprehension and is able to nearly instantly regenerate his body if it is ever to be damaged the wound will heal faster than it is made. •He is the ruiner of countless worlds, the devourer of innumerable souls, and ender of hope. •He also has immortality beyond what most can comprehend, for it is stated that he will outlast death itself. If this is true then he can never be truly destroyed. •He is as large if not larger than any earthly mountain, being able to stand well above sea level in some of the deepest parts of the sea. •It is unknown whether or not he can fly using his massive wings, but it is probable. He is also capable of shape shifting, as he has taken multiple forms over the years the Octopus headed, Dragon winged, Human caricature that is the most familiar. Another a gigantic pulsing blob of writhing tentacles and mountainous pseudopod. Another a huge mass of constantly changing colors. All will cause a man to go insane upon glancing it. In fact Cthulhu's power is so tremendous that when he is to awaken everything in 1,000 miles of R'lyeh will either be destroyed in mind, body, and soul which is the fate of the more fortunate ones, or go irrevocably insane as you see the truths of the omniverse. Unlike most beings who are limited to one multiverse, Cthulhu exists in the Dungeons and Dragons multiverse as well as the Lovecraft mythos at the same time. His mastery of magics, technology, and psionics have few equals anywhere in existence and the simple fact that he has mastered all three of these rather than just one is truly a feat. He also is capable of reality, matter, energy, time, and space manipulation on a truly massive scale. ◾Godlike Strength: Cthulhu has enough strength to easily rip a massive Ferris wheel off of its hinges, as though it were made of paper, and hurls down upon unlucky humans. He also kills Justin Bieber by crushing his head between the index finger and the thumb. ◾Lightning Touch: Cthulhu can release lightning from his hands, which can completely incinerate a person in seconds. ◾Dimensional Travel: Cthulhu is shown to be able to make an enemy be sent to R'lyeh, his supernatural capital of his empire, by a wave of his hand. ◾Flight: Due to his massive wings, Cthulhu can fly across long distances, such as the distance between the Moon and the Gulf of Mexico, in seconds. ◾Immortality: In the original story "Call of Cthulhu" by H.P. Lovecraft, and "Trail of Cthulhu" by August Dereleth, Cthulhu would regenerate from any wound, up to and including a nuclear bomb. This is supported in the show when Mysterion mentions Cthulhu being an immortal, and that only an immortal can kill another immortal. He also demonstrates the ability to survive in the vacuum of space. Weakness Damaged easily by electricity and light but not fatally. Godzilla Over the years the fictional mutant dinosaur Godzilla has possessed many powers and abilities to be used against his foes. Godzilla is generally considered to be the most powerful kaiju.Godzilla's signature weapon is his distinctive atomic breath. Godzilla's dorsal spines glow ominously, and then he lets loose with a concentrated blast of radiation from his mouth. This power is commonly mistaken for breathing fire. The color of the atomic breath corresponds to the color of Godzilla's dorsal plates. Godzilla has been shown apparently being able to adjust the intensity of his ray, varying from a blast of superheated vapor.In Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Godzilla's ray was shown as having incendiary properties and was strong enough to destroy an artificial miniature black hole, while in Godzilla: Final Wars it possessed incredible range, power and pin-point accuracy, able to hit a target in outer space and kill most kaiju with a single shot. In a memorable (and somewhat infamous) scene in Godzilla vs. Hedorah, Godzilla even used his ray to fly by aiming it at the ground and lifting off like a rocket. His ray can also power electrodes, melt steel and rock and evaporate water instantly.Another variation of the standard blue atomic breath in the Heisei series was the powerful Red Spiral Atomic Ray which he acquired as a result of absorbing Fire Rodan's life energy.In addition to his deadly atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic energy in all directions from every inch of his body in a short-range pulse called the nuclear pulse. Godzilla used this ability in the heisei series. He used a more powerful version of it in Godzilla 2000 to kill Orga.In Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Godzilla found a way to generate powerful magnetic fields from his body after being struck several times by lightning, which proved devastating against his metallic foe. This is the only time Godzilla ever used this power. Godzilla has displayed an uncanny ability to resist injury. Starting in the first Godzilla film, Godzilla displayed an immunity to conventional weaponry, virtually impervious to the JSDF's attacks and he is even shown to be resistant to technology from the future. He has demonstrated the ability to survive complete submersion in magma for an extended period of time. He has even survived being in ground zero of asteroid impacts and being buried under tons of ice for years at a time, seemingly cut off from any oxygen source. His hide has been breached only occasionally In addition, Godzilla possesses an extremely advanced and highly efficient regenerative ability.Godzilla's body constantly emits its own radiation similar to that of nuclear fission. The exact nature of this radiation is unclear. It has been shown to contaminate water sources, raise ocean temperatures of a limited area and even create mutations (the giant sea louse in The Return of Godzilla). His footprints as well as objects and people he has had close contact with hold traces that register on a geiger counter, while Godzilla himself will register at a distance of several hundred feet. His radiation, however, doesn't appear to be profusely destructive. In Godzilla an underwater scene showed Godzilla with several fish swimming in his close proximity and they were not visibly affected. Wilderness areas where Godzilla has appeared suffer no visible signs of fallout from his presence and cities he attacks are never abandoned permanently.Godzilla has displayed varied levels of physical strength. He has been depicted lifting and throwing monsters in excess of his own weight (such as King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla and others) and in Godzilla: Final Wars was able to throw Kumonga clearly beyond the horizon. He is shown using various martial arts techniques in a comical fashion during the original Showa series and sprinting with astonishing velocity belying his size such as in Zone Fighter. In the Millennium series he has been able to leap high into the air. However, many of the films show Godzilla preferring to battle his opponents from a distance, particularly in the Heisei series. But it has been shown in virtually all the films that Godzilla is effective battling either at range or close combat. Godzilla's long tail is also a formidable weapon. It has been shown to be flexible and powerful, able to lash out quickly and topple over buildings and enemy monsters. He is able to swing it both horizontally and vertically; an ability that normal reptiles, dinosaurs or otherwise, do not possess. In Godzilla vs. Megalon he was able to slide on his tail to deliver a kick, as well as kick himself up with his tail temporarily to kick down King Kong which was seen in King Kong vs. Godzilla. In Godzilla vs. Biollante Godzilla further damaged the Super X-2 with a quick tail swipe after crippling it with his atomic breath. In Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II he used his powerful tail against Mechagodzilla delivering damage that rated level 8. Weakness Despite his incredible power, Godzilla has displayed a few weaknesses over the years. In King Kong vs. Godzilla and Mothra vs. Godzilla he is shown to be vulnerable to electricity. However, the electrified barrier in the original Godzilla didn't appear to cause problems for Godzilla. Additionally, lightning (i.e., electricity found in nature) has been shown to have the opposite effect, at times serving to revitalize him. In The Return of Godzilla Godzilla was shown to be vulnerable to cadmium, though Godzilla's immune system was able to overcome it. Later on, Godzilla is revealed to have a second brain in his spine with Super Mechagodzilla being able to paralyze him by destroying it. Nevertheless, he was revived by Fire Rodan and further films seem to ignore this Achilles heel. It was also suggested in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla that Godzilla has a soft spot under each armpit. However, the validity of this claim was highly dubious and this alleged weak point was never successfully exploited. Godzilla's sheer bulk has also been depicted as a disadvantage, making it difficult for him to keep up with the more agile Megaguirus, who was able to outmaneuver him as well as forcing Godzilla to have to rely heavily on his endurance. Also, while he has an endurance level beyond measure, his enemies usually counter by trying to crush and batter him. Category:Blog posts